Jack and the Chocolate Factory
by kade32
Summary: BASED on the 2005 film, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Young Jack Frost's luck begins to turn as he wins the final golden ticket to the famous chocolate factory owned by the eccentric, brilliant, yet child-like chocolatier, Angus Black. Includes OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**I've started working on this one while me and my family were on vacation in Sanibel Island, Florida.**

* * *

 **CAST:  
Angus Black as Willy Wonka  
Jack Frost as Charlie Bucket  
Ebeneezer Harding (OC) as Grandpa Joe  
Fishlegs Ingerman as Augustus Gloop  
Rapunzel as Violet Beauregard  
Merida DunBroch as Veruca Salt  
Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III as Mike Teavee  
Ulga Ingerman (OC) as Mrs. Gloop  
Queen Primrose as Mrs. Beauregard  
King Fergus as Mr. Salt  
Stoick the Vast as Mr. Teavee  
Yves Overland (OC) as Mrs. Bucket  
Ishmael Overland (OC) as Mr. Bucket  
Guinevere Harding (OC) as Grandma Josephine  
Edwina Overland (OC) as Grandma Georgina  
Abner Overland (OC) as Grandpa George**

* * *

It was a very cloudy day and snowflakes fell from the sky. Almost nothing could be seen through the thick snow flurries. That is until a giant chimney is seen along with smaller other chimneys. Where could the chimney possibly lead to.

 **JACK AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY**

Down the chimney and inside a dark building, melted chocolate is being poured onto eight spectacular trays in a row to which are pulled away on a conveyor belt. The next set of trays comes up and gets chocolate poured in the too and are also pulled on the conveyor belt, going underneath a set of ceiling fans, possibly to dry them a bit, and stop underneath a large mechanism which stomps down upon the trays. When it lifts back up, the chocolates are divided into 7 rows of 2 squares per tray. They are then passed onto the next machine which carries two at a time by metal claw-like devices. As they are lifted up, the claws turn the chocolates upside down and the tray parts are removed. The machine reached the very top where the chocolate bars are tossed onto a second tray and carried on a parachute. The parachutes float down in a spiral motion. One chocolate is dropped from it's parachute through a small trap door and lands perfectly on a perfectly-placed tinfoil and wrapper.

A purple gloved hand gently places golden ticket gently on top of the bars. Once it placed the fifth ticket on a bar and lightly tapping it, the chocolates are pulled in on the conveyor belt where a series of mechanical arms wrap the candy bars in their tinfoil and wrappers before flipping them over. One chocolate bar is wrapped and flipped over where it says:

 ** _BLACK_ : Nutty Crunch Surprise**

And is placed in box with the other Black bars. Some metal arms close the box flaps and seal them shut with packaging tape. Each box receives a sticker, labeling their ordered destinations: London, New York, Cairo, Tokyo. The boxes are then loaded on the "Black" trucks and drive off to wherever the candy is shipped to. Outside the factory, a young boy with brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, white v-neck undershirt with a brown vest and brown trousers and a brown poncho to cover himself from the cold was watching the trucks drive by with curiosity.

 ** _This is a story of an ordinary little boy named Jack Overland. He was not faster or stronger or more clever than other children. His family was not rich or powerful or well-connected. In fact, they barely had enough to eat. Jack Overland was the luckiest boy in the entire world. He just didn't know it yet._**

The boy, Jack, ran down the town streets toward his family home. A small house at the end of the street near the factory which was an old and run-dun house that was slanted to the right a bit and Jack rushed inside. That night, Jack was helping his younger sister do her homework, his four grandparents were lying in one bed together and his mother, Yves was cooking cabbage soup. A man, Ishmael Overland, comes in through the door and lowers his scarf.

"Evening, Overlands." The man greeted everyone.

"Evening." They greeted back.

"Hi, dad." Jack and Emma said to him. Ishmael goes over and gives his wife kiss.

"Soup's almost ready, darling." Yves said as she kissed her husband. "Er, don't suppose there's anything extra to put in, love." She asked, then waved off. "Oh, well. Nothings goes better with cabbage than cabbage." She said and chopped some cabbage. Ishmael sat down near Jack.

"Jack. I found something I think you'll like." He said reaching in his pocket puts some toothpaste caps on the table, some dented and some stuck together.

 ** _Jack's father worked at the local toothpaste factory. The hours were long and the pay was terrible._**

Ishmael stood at a conveyor belt in his uniform and screwed the caps on each toothpaste tube as the passed by him. He picked up two caps that were stuck together and looked at them curiously. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, he hides them in his pocket.

 _Yet occasionally, there were unexpected surprises._

Jack picked up the two connected caps that his father found.

"It's exactly what I need!" Jack said with glee and got up to get something.

"What is it, Jack?" Grandpa Ebeneezer asked.

Jack got out a model of the chocolate factory he and his sister made together and placed it on the table. Jack puts the caps on the little person in front of the model, forming a head.

"Dad found it." Emma said. "Just the piece we needed."

"What piece was it?" Grandpa Ebeneezer asked.

"A head for Angus Black." Jack answered.

"How wonderful." Grandma Guinevere spoke as they marveled the model.

"It's quite a likeness." Grandpa Ebeneezer commented.

"You think so?" Jack asked.

"Think so? I know so." Grandpa Ebeneezer said. "I saw Angus Black with my own two eyes. I used to work for him, you know."

"You did?" Jack and Emma asked in unison.

"I did." Grandpa Ebeneezer nodded.

"He did." Grandma Guinevere nodded.

"He did." Grandpa Abner nodded.

"I love grapes." Grandma Edwina smiled deliriously and everyone looked at her oddly.

"Well, of course, I was a much younger man in those days." Grandpa Ebeneezer explained.

* * *

20 years ago, a 31-year old Ebeneezer is arranging classic-styled Black bars in a local candy shop as customers were going around grabbing one by one.

 ** _Angus Black began with a single store on Cherry Street. But the whole world wanted his candy._**

Ebeneezer sees that they are running low on Black bars. He grabs one of the remaining candy bars and goes into the back room where they making candy.

"Mr. Black?" Ebeneezer asked the man behind a translucent piece of candy with swirls of red and orange whose face was almost blurred.

"Yeah?" Angus answered behind the candy.

"We need more Black bars and we're out of chocolate birds." Ebeneezer informed.

"Birds? Birds." Angus said. "Well then, we'll need to make some more. Here." He said grabbing a small egg-shaped candy and puts it in Ebeneezer's mouth who enjoys the taste.

"Now, open." Angus said.

Ebeneezer sticks his tongue out to reveal a small chocolate bird which chirps happily and Angus giggles.

* * *

"The man was a genius." Grandpa Ebeneezer told his grandchildren. "Did you know that he invented a new way of making chocolate ice cream so that it stays cold for hours without a freezer? You can even leave it lying in the sun on a hot day and it won't go runny?" He asked. Jack and Emma were bewildered by this. How can ice cream stay frozen in the heat without being chilled?

"But that's impossible." Jack said.

"But Angus Black did it." Grandpa Ebeneezer said.

* * *

15 years ago, Angus cuts the red ribbon with golden scissors and walks passed the gates of his newly-made chocolate factory, wearing a red, furry suit and red hat and turns to face the crowd and lets them marvel his new factory as the cheered.

 ** _Before long, he decided to build a proper chocolate factory. The largest chocolate factory in history. 50 times as big as any other._**

As the entire audience cheered and applauded and some cameras flashed, Ebeneezer clapped as well before sharing a kiss with Guinevere.

* * *

Jack and Emma cringed playfully.

"Grandpa, don't make it gross." Emma said jokingly.

"Tell them about the Indian prince. They'd like to hear about that." Grandma Guinevere suggested.

"You mean Prince Pondicherry." Grandpa Ebeneezer said as Yves placed a tray with bowls of cabbage soup on the grandparents' laps.

"Well," Grandpa Ebeneezer began. "Prince Pondicherry wrote a letter to Mr. Black and asked him to come all the way out to India and build him a colossal palace entirely out of chocolate." He said when Grandma Edwina chuckles.

* * *

In New Delhi, India, Angus and Prince Pondicherry look over the blueprints to the requested palace and look to see the subject itself being constructed completely out of chocolate.

"You will have 100 rooms and everything will be made out of either dark or light chocolate." Angus reminded the prince as they watched the structure begin made by India's finest confectioners.

 ** _True to his word, the bricks were chocolate and the cement holding them together was chocolate. All the walls and ceilings were made of chocolate as well. So were the carpets and the pictures and the furniture._**

After the palace was done, Angus and Prince Pondicherry stood inside the main hall as the prince marveled his new home.

"It is perfect. In every way." Prince Pondicherry said.

"Yeah, but it won't last long. You better start eating right now." Angus warned him.

"Oh! Nonsense." The prince scoffed. "I will not eat my palace. I intend to live in it." He said sitting on his throne and licked off some chocolate from it. Approximately a week later, during a hot Summer day, Prince Pondicherry's wife was feeding him chocolates.

 ** _But Mr. Black was right, of course. Soon after this, there came a very hot day with a boiling sun._**

Prince Pondicherry inhales the sweet aroma of this palace. Suddenly, a dark brown liquid drips onto his forehead. He dabs at it and licks it. He chuckles, realizing that is only chocolate, when more melted chocolate drips on his face. The rest of the entire palace succumbs to the Summer heat and Princess Pondicherry gets chocolate dripped on her face too. They look to see their palace melting and rush to escape when large melting chocolate pillars collapse in front of them, blocking their exit. The two finally manage to escape as they watched the giant melted chocolate mess that used to be their home from afar.

 ** _The prince sent an urgent telegram requesting a new palace. But, Angus Black was facing problems of his own. All the other chocolate makers, you see, had grown jealous of Mr. Black. They began sending in spies to steal his secret recipes._**

At the factory at night, Ebeneezer and the rest of the workers leave for home. One worker stood at the gate and looks around for any witnesses and walks over to another gentleman to his right. The worker hands the gentleman a envelope labeled "SECRET RECIPE" to which the man smiled deviously.

* * *

The next day, different knockoff candy stores became crowded with consumers.

 ** _Ficklegruber started making an ice cream that would never melt. Prodnose came out with a chewing gum that never lost it's flavor. Then Slugworth began making candy balloons that you could blow up to incredible sizes.  
_**  
At Slugworth's shop, a boy blows a candy balloon to the size of an aerobics ball until it pops on his face.

 ** _The thievery got so bad, that one day, without a warning, Mr. Black told ever single one of his workers to go home. He announced that he was closing his chocolate factory forever._**

At the factory, all the workers stood outside the gates as they slowly began to close.

"I'm closing my chocolate factory forever. I'm sorry." Angus announced.

The gates finally closed and Angus walks back into his factory and shuts the door with a loud thud and the chimneys stopped smoking.

* * *

As the Overlands were eating cabbage soup, Jack wondered if the factory had really closed forever.

"But it didn't close forever. It's open right now." Jack said.

"Ah, yes. But sometimes when grownups say 'forever', they mean 'a very long time'." Yves replied.

"Such as, 'I feel like I've eaten nothing but cabbage soup for ever'." Grandpa Abner said as he ate.

"Now, pops." Ishmael told him.

"The factory did close, Jack." Grandma Guinevere.

"And it seemed like it was going to be closed for ever." Grandpa Ebeneezer said. "Then one day we saw smoke rising from the chimneys. The factory was back in business."

"Did you get your job back." Jack asked.

"No." Grandpa Ebeneezer said after a couple seconds. "No one did."

"But there must be people working there." Jack said.

"Think about it, Jack. Have you ever seen a single person going into that factory. Or coming out of it?" Grandma Guinevere asked.

"No. The gates are always closed." Jack said.

"Exactly." Grandpa Ebeneezer said putting his soup bowl back on the tray.

"But, then whose running the machines?" Jack asked.

"Nobody knows, Jack." Yves said.

"Certainly is a mystery." Ishmael told him.

"Hasn't anyone asked Mr. Black?" Jack asked anxiously.

"Nobody sees him anymore. He never comes out. The only thing that some out of that place is the candy, already packed and addressed. I'd give anything in the world just to go in one more time and see what's become of that amazing factory." Grandpa Ebeneezer said.

"Well, you won't. Because you can't." Grandpa Abner spoke gruffly. "No one can. It's a mystery and it will always be a mystery. That little factory of yours, Jack, is as close as any of us is ever going to get." He said pointing to their model.

"Come on, Jack. I think it's time you and Emma let your grandparents get some sleep." Yves said and every prepared for bed. Ishmael puts the tray of bowls away as Jack and Emma kissed their grandparents good night.

"Good night, Grandpa Abner." Jack said he hugged Grandpa Abner.

"Chair." Yves said as she handed Ishmael a chair.

"Good night, Grandpa Ebeneezer." Jack hugged his grandfather and Emma hugged him next.

"Good night, Grandma Edwina." Jack hugged his overly-joyful grandmother.

"Nothing's impossible, Jack." Grandma Edwina told her with a smile.

His grandparents got ready for bed and Jack and Emma climbed up stairs to their shared bedroom which was an old attack with only a few walls and a hole in the roof near Jack's bed, used as a window. Jack got in bed and Emma got in her bed across from him. They both peered over the edge of the floor at his family.

"Good night." They both said.

"Good night, Jack. Good night, Emma." Everyone said back.

"Sleep well." Yves said before the two got in bed and she turned the lights out. Jack turned his lamp out as well.

Jack looked out the hole at the factory as he lied in bed.

 ** _Indeed, that very night, the impossible had already been set in motion._**

The gates to the factory opened, allowing a group of mysterious men on red bicycles ride into the quiet town streets. They scatter in different directions to every telephone pole and put up long flyers on them. One of the men puts a paper on a pole before riding off.

* * *

There's the first chapter along with the cast. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the townsfolk gather around that pole to see what the flyer said. Jack was most anxious to read the paper which said:

 _ **Dear people of the world,**_

 _ **I, Angus Black, have decided to allow five children to visit my factory this year. In addition, one of these children will receive a special prize beyond anything you could ever imagine.  
**_  
"Five golden tickets have been hidden under the ordinary wrapping paper of five ordinary Black bars." A newscaster spoke as he stood in front of the factory gates reporting the story. "These five candy bars may be anywhere in any shop, in any street, in any town, in any country in the world." Not to long after this was found out, every Black bar in every candy shop in every city in every country of the entire globe was nabbed by desperate people wanting to be the lucky winner.

* * *

 **TOKYO, JAPAN**  
An entire mass of Japanese girls wait desperately at the doors to a candy shop. The clerk watched on and pressed on a red button opening the doors, allowing the girls to barge into the shop and grab every Black bar until the shelf became empty in less than ten minutes.

* * *

 **MARRAKESH, MOROCCO**  
At a marketplace, thousands of consumers crowded a candy stand, trading in goats, chicken and other livestock for Black bars. Some children even took a handful of candy bars without being seen.

* * *

 **NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK, UNITED STATES**  
In a candy store, a lady mannequin had a dress with the lower half made of boxes of Black bars. Many New Yorkers rushed to grab every single box until there was nothing left but a half-naked mannequin.

* * *

"Wouldn't it be something, Jack, to open a bar of candy and find a golden ticket inside?" Grandpa Ebeneezer asked his grandson with a gleeful smile.

"I know." Jack smiled. "But I only get one bar a year, for my birthday."

"Well, it's your birthday next week." Yves said holding a mop.

"You have as much chance as anybody does." Grandma Guinevere told Jack.

"Balderdash." Grandpa Abner said pessimistically. "The kids who're going to find the golden tickets are the ones who can afford to buy candy bars every day. Our Charlie gets only one a year. He doesn't have a chance." He said with doubt, making Jack frown.

"Everyone as a chance, Jack." Grandpa Guinevere told him.

"That's right." Emma agreed nodding.

"Mark my words. The kid who finds the first ticket will be fat, fat, _FAT_!" Grandpa Abner said with disdain.

* * *

In Düsseldorf, Germany, an obese boy with short blonde hair, light freckles and some chocolate smeared on his lips was being interviewed in a butcher shop by a crowd of reporters. This was the first lucky finder of the golden ticket, Fishlegs Gloop.

"Fishlegs! This way!" Some reporters called to him.

"I am eating the Black bar and I taste something that is not chocolate." Fishlegs explained. "Or coconut or walnut or peanut butter or nougat or butter brittle or caramel or sprinkles. So I look and I find the golden ticket!" Fishlegs said excitedly holding up his golden ticket which had a part that he bit off while eating his bar.

"Fishlegs. How did you celebrate?" A reporter asked.

"I eat more candy." Fishlegs said as he unwrapped another Black bar.

"We knew Fishlegs would find a golden ticket." His mother, Ulga said to everyone as Fishlegs bit off a piece from his candy bar. "He eats so many candy bars a day, that it was not possible for him not to find one." Ulga said as she held her son, holding up his golden ticket for a picture.

* * *

At the Overland's residence, the family was watching Fishlegs on the news on a small television with poor reception.

"Told ya he'd be a porker." Grandpa Abner said looking at the TV.

"What a repulsive boy." Grandma Guinevere spoke with disgust.

"Only four golden tickets left." Jack said as he and Emma sat in the middle of the bed.

"Now that they've found one, things will really get crazy." Grandpa Ebeneezer said with a knowing look on his face.

Grandma Edwina just smiled and nodded.

". . .of every shape, size and hue." The reporter on TV said.

* * *

In Glasgow, Scotland, in a luxurious medieval castle, a girl with large, red, curly hair wearing a dark green dress was being interviewed while holding her golden ticket with a big grin as the cameras flashed. This was Merida Dunbroch, the second "finder" of the golden ticket.

"Merida. Can you spell that for us, please?" A reporter asked.

"M-E-R-I-D-A. Merida DunBroch." Merida told everyone.

"Soon as my little Merida told me she had to have one of these golden tickets, I started buying up all the Black bars I could lay my hands on." Her father, Fergus, said to everyone. "Thousands of them. Hundreds of thousands. I'm in the nut business, you see. So I say to my workers,..."

Fergus walked on a catwalk and up to a podium above in front of his employees.

"Morning, ladies." He announced. "From now on you can stop shelling peanuts and start shelling the wrappers off these chocolate bars instead." A buzzer sounded and boxes of Black bars were pulled on the conveyor belts as the workers began unwrapping every candy bar.

 ** _Three days went by and we had no luck. Oh, it was terrible. My little Merida got more and more upset each day._**

"Where's my golden ticket? I want my golden ticket!" Merida said to her father impatiently as her mother, Elinor took a sip of wine.

"Well, gentlemen, I just hated to see my little girl feeling unhappy like that. I vowed I would keep up the search until I could give her what she wanted. And finally, I found her a ticket."

Many chocolate bars were unwrapped and stacked as the days went by. One worker finds a golden ticket and intends to hide it and keep it for herself, until Fergus grabs her arms and took it easily. Merida comes home from school ad walks up to her parents and Fergus hands her the ticket. She looks at the ticket with pride.

"Daddy. I want another pony." Merida said.

* * *

The Overlands watched as Merida posed on television as they automatically knew she was even worse.

"She's even worse than the fat boy." Grandpa Abner deducted.

"I didn't think that was really fair. She didn't find the ticket herself." Jack said.

"Don't worry about it, Jack. That man spoils his daughter. And no good ever comes from spoiling a child that." Grandpa Ebeneezer told him. Yves, Ishmael and Emma came inside and walked up to the bed while Emma held something behind her back.

"Jack. Your mum and I thought maybe you wanna open your birthday present tonight." Ishmael said

"Here you are." Emma said handing him a rectangular-shaped present wrapped in newspaper. He unravels the newspaper to reveal a Black bar that said: Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemellow Delight. Out of all the Black bar brands, this was his most favorite.

"Maybe I should wait till morning." Jack insists.

"Like hell." Grandpa Abner spoke.

"Pop!" Ishmael scolded him.

"All together, we're three hundred and eighty-one years old. We don't wait." Grandpa Ebeneezer replied.

Jack slipped the wrapper of the bar, leaving only the tinfoil.

"Now, Jack," Yves told her son. "You mustn't feel too disappointed. You know, if you don't get the..." She trails off.

"Whatever happens, you'll still have the candy." Ishmael finished for her.

Jack carefully and slowly unwraps the tinfoil from the sides leaving it on the top. Everyone watched with hopeful eyes and Grandpa Ebeneezer was the most hopeful of all. Jack yanks the tinfoil away to reveal only the chocolate and no ticket. Everyone, including Jack, sat back in disappointment.

"Ah well. That's that." Grandpa Ebeneezer said.

"We'll share it." Jack suggested.

"Oh, no, Jack. Not you're birthday present." Grandpa Ebeneezer declines.

"It's my birthday present. I'll do whatever I want with it." Jack said and broke the chocolate bar, square by square and handed each onto his relatives. He even split one with Emma before everyone eat their piece. Grandma Guinevere, however, just smelled her piece.

* * *

The next day, a man tossed a newspaper in the trash and Jack takes it back out after he walks off and looked at the headline. He returned home where his mother was chopping some greens.

"Alright, let's see who found it." Grandpa Ebeneezer said to Jack hopefully as he came in. Jack hands the newspaper to Ishmael.

"The third ticket was found by Miss. Rapunzel Beauregard." Ishmael said reading the headline.

* * *

A girl with long blonde hair that went passed her shoulders and big green eyes was having a judo lesson, wearing a judogi. This was the third golden ticket winner, Rapunzel Beauregard. She shouted in a martial arts yell as she smashed two wooden planks and took down her instructors easily.

"Hai!" One instructor shouted and lunged at her with fist, which she dodged and took him down easily as well. With them unconscious, the satisfied Rapunzel walks out blowing some bubblegum.

* * *

In Atlanta, Georgia, many reporters stood inside her home which had a butt-load of trophies and metals on shelves and the walls which Rapunzel won over the years. Her mother, Primrose stood next to her wearing that same clothes as her.

"These are just some of the two hundred and sixty-three trophies and medals my Violet has won." Primrose said as the cameras flashed.

"I'm the gum chewer." Rapunzel replied holding her golden ticket, now wearing a purple sweatsuit. Same as her mother. "Mostly. But when I heard about these ticket things, I laid of the gum and switched to candy bars."

"She's just a driven young woman." Primrose smiled. "I don't where she gets it."

Rapunzel looked to her right to look at a trophy which depicted a mouth holding a red ball.

"I'm the Junior World Champion Gum Chewer. This piece of gum, I'm chewing right at this moment, I've been working on for three months solid. That's a record." Rapunzel explained.

"Of course, I did have my share of trophies, mostly baton." Primrose said and gestured to a tire iron-like medal.

"So it says that one kid's gonna get this special prize, better than all the rest. I don't care who those other four are. That kid, it's gonna be me." Rapunzel said with arrogance.

"Tell them why, Violet." Primrose urged.

"Because, I'm a winner." Rapunzel boasted on television.

* * *

"What a beastly girl!" Grandma Guinevere said appalled.

"Despicable." Grandma Edwina said.

"You don't know what we're talking about." Grandpa Abner said to her and she looked at Yves.

"Dragonflies." Grandma Edwina asked confused and Yves just smiled.

"But, wait. This is just in. The fourth golden ticket has been found by a boy called Hiccup Teavee." The reporter on TV said. Jack shared a hopeful glance with his mother.

* * *

In Denver, Colorado, outside a neighborhood house, there were gunshots heard along with some flashes. Inside, however, it was only a boy with shaggy brown hair, freckles and green eyes playing an action fighter game on television while the reporters were snapping pictures. This was the one who found the fourth ticket, Hiccup Horrendous Teavee III.

"All you had to do was track the manufacturing dates, offset by the weather and the derivative of the Nikkei Index. A retard could figure it out." Hiccup said with his eyes still on the TV.

"Most of the time, I don't know what he's talking about." His father, Stoick, sighed as he spoke with the reporters. "You know, kids these days, what with all the technology."

"Die! Die! Die!" Hiccup shouted as he played his game while his mother, Valka looked at him.

"Doesn't seem like they stay kids very long." Stoick commented.

Hiccup continued killing enemies on his video game until his avatar died.

"In the end, I only had to buy one candy bar." Hiccup said looking at the reporters.

"And how did it taste?" A reporter asked.

"I don't know. I had chocolate." Hiccup said.

* * *

"Well, it's a good thing you're going to a chocolate factory!" Grandpa Abner snapped at the TV as he reached his breaking point. "You ungrateful little...!" Ishmael quickly covers Jack's ears while Grandpa Ebeneezer covered Emma's as Grandpa Abner cursed loudly and angrily.

"That question is," Jack and Emma's ears were uncovered and the reporter on TV spoke. "'Who will be the winner of the last gold..." Jack turned the TV off and looked at his father.

"Dad?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Jack?" Ishmael said reading the paper.

"Why aren't you at work?" Jack asked.

"Oh, well, er, the toothpaste factory thought they'd give me a bit of time off." Ishmael explained.

"Like summer vacation?" Emma asked.

"Sure." He smiled falsely. "Something like that."

 ** _In fact, it wasn't like a vacation at all._**

At the toothpaste factory, as Ishmael worked, he looked to he a red machinery being pulled in and placed at the conveyor belt. The mechanism screwed the caps on the tubes and Ishmael's manager hands him a card which explained his resignation.

 ** _The upswing in candy sales had led to a rise in cavities, which led to a rise in toothpaste sales. With the extra money, the factory had decided to modernize, eliminating Mr. Overland's job._**

Ishmael walked outside where his wife was hanging laundry on a clothesline.

"We were barely making ends meet as it was." Ishmael told her as he sulked.

"You'll find another job." Yves told him. "Until then, I'll just, um. . . Well, I'll just thin down the soup a little more." She said hugging him from behind. "Don't worry, Mr. Overland, our luck will change. I know it." Jack watched them from the hole to his room.

"Jack." Grandpa Ebeneezer called from below. Jack looked and his grandfather beckoned him to come down. Jack climbs down the steps and up to Grandpa Ebeneezer who took out his coin purse.

"My secret hoard." Grandpa Ebeneezer whispered while the others slept soundly and held out a silver coin to Jack.

"You and I are going to have one more fling at finding that last ticket." He said.

"Are you sure you want to spend your money on that, Grandpa?" Jack asked with uncertainty.

"Of course, I'm sure." Grandpa Ebeneezer said and handed him the coin. "Here. Run down to the nearest store, and buy the first Black candy bar you see. Bring it straight back, and we'll open it together."

Jack rushed to the door, grabbed his jacket and left.

"Such a good boy, really." Grandpa Ebeneezer said drowsily and shut his eyes. "Ah, such a good..."

"Grandpa." Jack whispered startling him awake.

"You fell sleep." Jack told him.

"Have you got it?" Grandpa Ebeneezer asked. Jack holds out a Black bar. "Which end should we open first?"

"Just do it quick. Like a band-aid." Jack spoke. They both shut their eyes and Grandpa Ebeneezer turns away, intending to surprise themselves as they unwrapped the candy. They both looked to see only the chocolate bar, still no ticket. They both shared a disappointed look.

* * *

Jack stood outside looking up at the factory. He breathed in softly and watched on. Just then two men walking their dogs walked by. One hand a large, black-spotted mutt and the other had a smaller dog.

"Did you see that some kid in Russia found the last golden ticket?" The first man asked.

"Yes, it was in the paper this morning." The second man nodded.

"Good boy. Come on George. Good boy." The first man told his dog as they passed Jack.

Jack's hope and luck came crashing down. It looks like nor he or Grandpa Ebeneezer will be seeing the factory at any time. Jack walked sadly down the street and spots a dollar in the snow. Out of curiosity, he grabs the dollar and intends to use it. He walks into the nearest candy shop.

"One Black Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemellow Delight, please." Jack said giving the dollar to the shopkeeper.

"Okay. Here." The shopkeeper said taking the dollar and handed him the Black bar. A woman next to him puts the newspaper on the table which revealed that the last ticket found in Russia turned about to fake. This made Jack regain his hope.

"The nerve of some people." The woman said with disbelief.

"I know." The shopkeeper laughed. "Forging a ticket. Come one."

Jack unwraps the chocolate bar to reveal something that made his eyes widen and his body go stiff. He takes it out and gasps when he find the last golden ticket in his hands. The shopkeeper stops working when he sees it.

"It's a golden ticket." He said softly with shock. This caught a man's attention.

"You found Black's last golden ticket!" The shopkeeper exclaimed with complete and utter surprise.

"In my shop too!" He shouted with glee.

"Listen. I'll buy it from you." The man told Jack desperately. "I'll give you fifty dollars, and a new bicycle."

"Are you crazy? I'd give him five hundred dollars for that ticket." A woman stepped in. "You wanna sell me your ticket for five-hundred dollars, young man?"

"That's enough of that!" The shopkeeper scolded. "Leave the kid alone!"

"Listen, don't let anyone have it." He told Jack. "Take it straight home. You understand?"

"Thank you." Jack grinned and rushed out the store and back home. Jack was happy as a clown as his luck was starting to turn for the better. He hotfooted over to his house.

"Mom! Dad!" Jack screamed to his parents who were working outside. "I found it!"

"The last golden ticket! It's mine!" Jack rushed into the house and over to Grandpa Ebeneezer. Yves and Ishmael came inside to see what was going on. Jack handed his grandfather the ticket. Grandpa Ebeneezer almost couldn't read it. But when his vision cleared, he can actually see the ticket and he eyes became as big as dinner places.

"Yippee!" Grandpa Ebeneezer shouted with joy, got up out of bed and did a happy dance. Everyone looked at him dumbfounded. He was actually out of bed for the first time in a long while.

"Here." Grandpa Ebeneezer handed the ticket to Ishmael who dropped the wooden plank he was holding and took it.

"Read it out loud! Let's here exactly what is says!" Grandpa Ebeneezer felt like child at Christmas.

"'Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this golden ticket, from Mr. Angus Black. I shake you warmly by the hand. For now, I do invite you to come to my factory and be my guest for one whole day.'" Ishmael read. Jack grinned happily.

* * *

"'I, Angus Black, will conduct you around the factory myself, showing you everything there is to see.'" Rapunzel read next.

* * *

"'Afterwards, when it is time to leave, you will be escorted home by a procession of large trucks, each filled with all the chocolate you could ever eat.'" Fishlegs read next and grins with glee.

* * *

"'And remember, one of you lucky five children will receive an extra prize beyond your wildest imagination. Now, here are your instructions:'" Merida read next.

* * *

"'On the first of February, you must come to the factory gates at 10:00 A.M. sharp. You're allowed to bring one member of your family to look after you. Until then, Angus Black.'" Hiccup finished.

* * *

"'The first of February.'" Yves muttered, then lit up. "That's tomorrow!"

"Then there's not a moment to lose, Jack!" Grandpa Ebeneezer told Jack in a hurried state. "Wash your face, comb your hair, scrub your hands, brush your teeth, blow your nose!"

"And get that mud off your pants!" Grandpa Abner added.

"Now we must all try and keep very calm." Yves reminded everyone. "First thing that we have to decide is this: Who is going with Jack to the factory?" She asked.

"I will." Grandpa Ebeneezer said immediately. "I'll take him. You leave it to me."

"How about you, dear? Don't you think you ought to go?" Yves asked Ishmael.

"Well," Ishmael stammers. "Grandpa Ebeneezer seems to know more about it than we do. Provided, of course, he feels well enough."

"Yippee!" Grandpa Ebeneezer jumped for joy and turned to Jack with an expected glance.

"No. We're not going." Jack shook his head, making Grandpa Ebeneezer frown in confusion.

"A woman offered me five-hundred dollars for the ticket." Jack explained. "I bet someone else would pay more. We need the money more than we need the chocolate." Grandpa Ebeneezer held his head down in disappointment and sat on the bed.

"Young man. Come here." Grandpa Abner told him and Jack came to him.

"There's plenty of money out there. They print more everyday. But this ticket, there's only five of them in the whole world and that's all there's ever going to be. Only a dummy would give this up for something as common as money. Are you a dummy?" He asked him.

"No sir." Jack answered.

"Then get that mud off your pants. You got a factory to go to." Grandpa Abner told him.

"You can do this, Jack." Emma countered.

Jack grinned.

* * *

The next morning, everyone crowded around the five lucky winners who stood in front of the factory gates. Jack and Grandpa Ebeneezer looked over at Yves, Ishmael and Emma who waved at them and they both smiled. The kids and their parents looked at one another.

"Daddy, I want to go in." Merida told her father with impatience.

"It's 9:59, sweetheart." Fergus looked at his watch.

"Make time go faster." Merida demanded.

"Do you think Mr. Black will recognize you, Grandpa?" Jack asked his grandfather.

"Hard to say. It's been years." Grandpa Ebeneezer said honestly.

Fishlegs munched on his Black bar as he waited with his mother.

"Eyes on the prize, Rapunzel. Eyes on the prize." Primrose reminded her daughter who nodded.

Hiccup and Stoick just stood silently as they waited. Just then, the gates started to open as everyone got ready. Jack and Grandpa Ebeneezer grabbed each other's hands.

"Please enter." Angus's voice said over the speakers.

Everyone rushed in through the gates and stood next to each other.

"Come forward." Angus spoke again and everyone walked toward the doors.

"Close the gates." Angus commanded and the gates started to close.

"Dear visitors," Angus began. "It is my great pleasure to welcome you to me humble factory." An ominous organ music started to play over the speakers.

"And who am I?" He asked as the entrance split up and moved aside. "Well..."

The walls moved to reveal a variety of robotic puppets on a set like at It's a Small World in Magic Kingdom. They all started to sing a weird melody.

 ** _Angus Black, Angus Black, the amazing chocolatier!  
Angus Black, Angus Black, everybody give a cheer!_**

Everyone watched with confused glances.

 _ **Hooray!  
He's modest, clever and so smart.  
He barely can restrain it.  
With so much generosity,  
There is no way to contain it!  
To contain it!  
To contain, to contain, to contain!**_

 _ **Hooray!  
Angus Black, Angus Black, he's the one you're about to meet.  
Angus Black, Angus Black, he's the genius who just can't be beat.  
The magician and the chocolate whiz.  
He's the best darn guy who ever lived.  
Angus Black, here he is!**_

A royal throne-like chair appeared on the stage...empty. As soon as the song ended, a series of fireworks set off igniting the puppets and messing up their tune, making them sound slurred and distorted. The puppets' bodies melted as they burned and one puppet's eyeball popped out. Clapping and cheering was heard and everyone turned to the right to see Angus Black himself in a black coat, hat, bug-eyed goggles, purple gloves and holding a cane.

"Wasn't that just magnificent?" Angus giggled and asked everyone. "I was worried it was getting a little dodgy in the middle part, but then that finale! WOW!" He exclaimed in amazement and walked up in front of them as they all looked at him.

"Who are you?" Rapunzel asked rudely as she chewed her gum.

"He's Angus Black." Grandpa Ebeneezer said with a smile, seeing his old employer.

"Really?" Jack asked.

Angus stood in front of them in silence. He was very nervous at the moment as everyone gave him strange looks.

"Good morning, star shine." Angus stammered. "The earth says hello."

Angus was at a loss for words and reached in his coat pocket and took out some reading cards.

"Dear guests." Angus read to them. "Greetings. Welcome to the factory. I shake you warmly by the hand." He extended his hand out. Everyone looked at him funny and Angus pulls his hand back.

"My name is Angus Black." He read the cards and chuckled nervously.

"Then shouldn't you be up there?" Merida asked pointing to the throne.

"Well, I couldn't very well watch the show from up there, now, could I little girl." Angus said obviously and put his notes away.

"Mr. Black, I don't know if you'll remember me, but I used to work here in the factory." Grandpa Ebeneezer said.

"Were you one of those despicable spies who every day tried to steal my life's work and sell it to those parasitic copy-cat, candy making cads?" Angus asked suspiciously.

"No sir." Grandpa Ebeneezer shook his head.

"Then, wonderful. Welcome back. Let's get a move on kids." Angus said walking inside and everyone followed.

"Don't you want to know our names?" Fishlegs asked.

"Can't image how it wouldn't matter." Angus said. "Come quickly. Far too much to see." Everyone walked through the curtains and entered a long hallway with small tables and tamps on both sides of the hallway.

"Just drop your coats anywhere." Angus said as everyone took their coats off and set them on the floor. Angus took his off along with his goggles, then removed his hat and tossed it on top of a coat hanger.

"Mr. Black? It sure is toasty in here." Stoick said unzipping his jacket.

"What?" Angus asked. "Oh, yeah. I have to keep it warm in here, because my workers are used to extremely hot climates. They just can't stand the cold." He explained and began to walk.

"Where are the workers?" Jack asked.

Angus looked at him. "All in good time. Now." Angus proceed to walk while the others followed. Rapunzel suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, startling him.

"Mr. Black, I'm Rapunzel Beauregard." Rapunzel said with a big grin.

"Oh." Angus squeaked as Rapunzel chewed her gum loudly.

"I don't care." Angus said nonchalantly and resumed walking.

"Well, you should care. Cause I'm the girl whose gonna win the special prize at the end." Rapunzel spoke arrogantly.

"Well, you do seem confident. And confidence is key." Angus said. Rapunzel shares a look with her mother. Merida stood in front of Angus's path with a false smile, surprising him.

"I'm Merida DunBroch. It's very nice to meet you, sir." Merida said with a curtesy.

"I always thought a Merida was a type of tumor on your butt crack. Hah!" Angus joked and Merida glared at him. Fishlegs stood in front of him too next to Merida, eating his candy bar.

"I'm Fishlegs Gloop. I love your chocolate." Fishlegs said with a mouthful.

"I can see that." Angus forced a smile. "So do I. I never expected to have so much in common." He took a few steps forward and stopped. He turns to share at Hiccup with a teasing smile.

"You. You're Hiccup Teavee. You're the little devil who cracked the system." Angus said and Hiccup gives him an annoyed glance.

"And you." Angus smiled at Jack. "Well, your just lucky to be here, aren't you?" He asked and Jack looked at him.

Angus looked at the children's parents. "And the rest of you must be their..." He cut himself off, unable to say the last word. They looked all at him confused. They wondered why he acted so strange.

"Parents." Fergus said for him.

"Yeah. Moms and dads." Angus said. "Dad? Papa?" He murmured in daze and they stared at him.

"Okay, then." Angus chuckled awkwardly. "Let's move along." He walked down the hallway and everyone followed, still confused by his behavior.

"Would you like some chocolate?" Fishlegs offered Jack his candy bar as they walked.

"Sure." Jack said.

"Then you should have brought some." Fishlegs taunted and ate the chocolate. Merida and Rapunzel looked at each other.

"Let's be friends." Merida said with a smile.

"Best friends." Rapunzel grinned at her competitor as they linked arms.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked further and further into the hallway and noticed it started to get smaller. So small, they had to crouch down to fit through.

"An important room, this." Angus told them. "After all, it is a chocolate factory."

"Then why is the door so small?" Hiccup asked.

"It's to keep all the chocolatey flavor inside." Angus laughed and put his keys into the small, doll-sized doorway. He slowly opens the doors and what everyone saw before them as they all walked in, looked like an entire landscape made completely out of candy. It looked a bit cartoonish and outlandish. There was a river made of liquid chocolate along with a waterfall.

"Now," Angus began as they stopped to gaze upon everything around them. "Do be careful, my dear children. Don't lose your heads. Don't get overexcited. Just keep very calm." Fishlegs was so awestricken, he dropped his Black bar. Grandpa Ebeneezer looked on in wonder and joy.

"It's beautiful." Jack said smiling.

"What?" Angus asked him. "Oh, yeah. It's very beautiful."

Angus guided them across a bridge-like structure.

"Every drop of the river, is hot, melted chocolate of the finest quality." He explained and stopped to look at them. "The waterfall is most important. Mixes the chocolate. Churns it up. Makes it light and frothy. By the way, no other factory in the world, mixes it's chocolate by waterfall, my dear children. And you can take that to the bank." He smirked as if met with a challenge. Everyone gathered on the other side of the bridge and a mechanism with three pipes rolled in from the ceiling.

"People." Angus said getting everyone's attention and pointed to the pipes. "Those pipes suck up the chocolate and carry it away all over the factory. Thousands of gallons an hour. Yeah. And do you like my meadow? Try some of my grass. Please have a blade. Please do. It's so delectable and so darn good-looking." He told them.

"You can eat the grass?" Jack asked.

"Of course you can." Angus said standing in front of them. "Everything in this room is edible. Even I'm edible. But that is called cannibalism, my dear children, and is, in fact, frowned upon in most societies." Everyone stared at him. "Yeah. Enjoy." The group disperse in different direction.

"Go on. Scoot, scoot." Angus urged as everyone left while Fergus stayed and shot Angus a suspicious look. He stared back unblinkingly and Fergus walked off. The chocolatier made a nonchalant grin.

While everyone else enjoyed the candy-made room, Hiccup, who hated candy, stomped on a candy pumpkin in anger, making it break apart, spilling out a gooey filling. Hiccup crushed with fury as his father watched.

"Son." Stoick said as Hiccup stopped to look at him. "Please." He said in annoyance.

"Dad, he said 'enjoy'." Hiccup said matter-of-factly and continued to abuse the candied pumpkin.

Jack noticed a tree with red apples. He goes over to grab one, but it was instead grabbed by Rapunzel who takes her gum out and stuck behind her ear.

"Why hold on to it?" Jack asked her. "Why not start a new piece?"

"Because I wouldn't be a champion. I'd be a loser, like you." Rapunzel sassed and walked away biting the apple. Jack didn't seem fazed by that comment. Ulga was sneaking some chocolate truffles in her purse, while Fishlegs was on his greedy rampage, eating some foamy stuff from a candy plant. Primrose ate some gooey drops from a red, pink and white colored mushroom-shaped tree. Fergus looked at her with disgust. She looks over at him and grins at him, revealing her teeth covering red goo. Fishlegs continued to munch his way across the field and ripped the grass off the ground and stuffed his face. Merida was licking a lolly when she saw saw a strange being on the other side of the river.

"Daddy! Look over there!" Merida called to her father and pointed to a small person on top a cliff.

"What is it? Is it a little person?" Merida asked as Angus, along with everyone else, came by to see what she was looking at. It looked to a small human with dark olive skin, dark hair curled backwards in a twisted fashion and an orange jumpsuit and it was working a jackhammer.

"There's two of them." Primrose said.

"There's more than two." Stoick added.

As a matter of fact, there were more of them with the same skin color, same hair style and same jumpsuit and they were working around the field as the group watched them.

"Where do they come from?" Ulga asked.

"Who are they?" Jack asked.

"Are they real people?" Hiccup asked in disbelief.

"Of course they're real people." Angus said offended. "They're Oompa-Loompas." One of them was working a vehicle that swirled some of the chocolatey ground.

"Oompa-Loompas?" Fergus said, confused by the strange name.

"Imported straight from Loompa Land." Angus said.

"There's no such place." Stoick argued.

"What?" Angus said sharply.

"Mr. Black, I teach high school geography and I'm here to tell you..." Stoick droned out.

"Well, then you'll know all about it, and, oh, what a terrible country it is." Angus cut him off a bit annoyed and Stoick gave him a look.

* * *

In a dark and misty jungle, Angus was wearing his explorer outfit with a safari pith helmet, tan buttoned shirt, black gloves, born pants and black boots and was cutting his way through the undergrowth with a machete. He sniffed some mushrooms on a log and gagged at the smell.

 ** _The whole place is nothing but think jungles infested by the most dangerous beasts in the entire world. Hornswogglers and snozzwangers and those terrible, wicked whangdoodles._**

Angus heard a buzzing noise from behind him. He turned to see a giant mosquito-like bug flying toward him. Angus ran as the creature gave chase. He decides to defend himself and takes one swipe of his machete and kills the creature once it flies right at him. He looked down upon the dead bug and noticed it's purple-colored blood on his machete. He licked some of his blade and shuttered. It was a bit tangy.

 ** _I went to Loompa Land looking for exotic new flavours for candy. Instead, I found the Oompa-Loompas._**

He pushed back the vegetation and saw the Oompa-Loompas in their tribal clothing in their circular-shaped homes in the trees connected to some bridged to get across. Angus looked up at them in wonder and confusion.

 ** _They lived in tree houses to escape from the fierce creatures who lived below. The Oompa-Loompas ate nothing, but green caterpillars, which tasted revolting._**

Inside the chief's hut, the chief held a bowl of green caterpillars and used a wooden tool to mash up the caterpillars, making a mess of green slime and Angus sat across from him watching in utter disgust.

 ** _The Oompa-Loompas kept looking for other things to mash up with the caterpillars to make them taste better. Red beetles, the bark of the bong-bong tree. All of them beastly, but not quite so beastly as the caterpillars._**

The chief set the tool down and presented Angus the bowl, offering him the mashed caterpillars. Angus shook his head, not wanting any of it. But the chief insisted. Angus takes the bowl reluctantly. He laughed awkwardly staring at the mashed larvae. He sticks his hand in the green goo and lifts it up leaving a string of goo handing from his index finger. He carefully lowers the the end of the goo string into his mouth, flapping his tongue to taste it. The chief nodded in approval. After he ate the green substance, he hands the bowl back to the chief. He lets out a small chuckle and gags.

 ** _But the food they longed for the most was the cocoa beans. An Oompa-Loompa was lucky if he found three or four cocoa beans a year. But, oh, how they craved them. All they'd ever think about was cocoa beans._**

Oompas-Loompas bowed at a cocoa bean placed at an alter. There were even some Oompa-Loompas dancing to tribal music around the campfire at night.

 ** _The cocoa bean happens to be the thing from which chocolate is made. So I told the chief…_**

Angus uses sign language to say 'Come live in my factory. You can have all the cocoa beans you want! I will even pay your wages in cocoa bean if you wish!'. The chief held out his hand for a handshake. But since his hand was too small, Angus used his index finger and they shake in an agreement.

* * *

"They are such wonderful workers. I feel I must warn you, though, they are rather mischievous. Always making jokes." Angus laughed.

"Fishlegs, mein child! That is not a good thing you do!" Ulga shouted to her son far from them on the other side who was eating from the chocolate river with his filthy hands.

"Hey, little boy!" Angus called to him. "My chocolate must be untouched by human hands."

Fishlegs didn't listen until he suddenly fell into the river. Stoick and Ulga gasped, but Angus rolled his eyes. The nerve of that kid. Fishlegs resurfaced for air, covered in chocolate.

"He'll drown!" Ulga panicked.

"He can't swim!" She told Angus. "Safe him." But Angus could do nothing but stand there and once he saw the pipes come in, he makes a knowing smile.

"Fishlegs! No!" Ulga shouted. The pipes stopped and the longest one lowered into the river about a few inches from Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs!" Ulga cried as the pipe started to suck up the chocolate, pulling Fishlegs in a spiraling whirlpool.

"Fishlegs! Watch out!" Ulga shouted as Fishlegs screamed as he spun round and round around until he was pulled into the pipe with his head at the top. Fishlegs then shot upwards in the pipe.

"There he goes." Rapunzel said as he got higher.

"Call the fire brigade!" Ulga shouted desperately.

"It's a wonder how that pipe is big enough." Primrose said.

"It isn't big enough." Jack added. "He's slowing down."

"He's gonna stick." Hiccup said. Sure enough, Fishlegs weight was getting too much for the rest of the pipe to handle and he slows down, getting stuck.

"I think he has." Stoick agreed. Fishlegs had trouble moving his arms.

"He's blocked the whole pipe." Fergus said and Jack noticed the Oompa-Loompas doing something.

"Look, the Oompa-Loompas." Jack told everyone. The Oompa-Loompas were picking up melody and dancing a bit.

"What are they doing?" Merida asked.

"Why I believe they're going to treat us to a little song." Angus said affectionately. "It is quite a special occasion of course. They haven't had a fresh audience in many a moon."

The melody began to pick up as the Oompa-Loompas stopped their work and took off across the bridge. The music built up as the Oompa-Loompas gathered in a perfect single file line and began to dance like on a Broadway show.

 ** _Fishlegs Gloop, Fishlegs Gloop,_  
 _The great big, greedy nincompoop.  
Fishlegs Gloop, so big and vile,  
So greedy, foul and infantile.  
'Come on!' we cried. 'The time is ripe,  
To sent him shooting up the pipe!' _**

Angus smiled as he bopped his head to the music. An Oompa-Loompa appeared next to the group.

 ** _But don't, dear children, be alarmed,  
Fishlegs Gloop will not be harmed,  
Fishlegs Gloop will not be harmed. _**

The Oompa-Loompas put on swimming caps and dived into the river in a synchronized swimming act. They all circled around the pipe in star formations.

 _ **Although, of course, we must admit,  
He will be altered quite a bit.  
Slowly wheels go round and round,  
And cogs begin to grind and pound.**_

This greedy brute, this louse's ear,  
Is loved by people everywhere,  
For who could hate or bear a grudge,  
Against a luscious bit if FUDGE?

Ulga and Fergus watched as the pipe start to give in and Fishlegs rocketed up the pipe and into the machinery where he was being drowned in chocolate. The Oompa-Loopmas' melody started to fade as they all dispersed and got back to work.

"Bravo!" Angus applauded. "Well done. Aren't they delightful? Aren't they charming?"

"I do say, they all seem rather rehearsed." Fergus said and Angus narrowed his eyes.

"Like they knew it was going to happen." Hiccup agreed.

"Oh, poppycock." Angus murmured and walked away. Ulga caught up with him.

"Where is my son? Where does that pipe go to?" Ulga demanded as the pipes started to carry the chocolate and Fishlegs away.

"That pipe...it just so happens to lead directly to the room where I make the most delicious kind of strawberry flavoured, chocolate-coated fudge." He said with a smile.

"Then he will be made into strawberry flavoured, chocolate-coated fudge! They'll be selling him by the pound all over the world?" Ulga started to panic and Angus made a thoughtful face.

"No." He said. "I wouldn't allow it. The taste would be terrible. Can you imagine Augustus-flavoured, chocolate coated Gloop? Ew. No-one would buy it." Ulga looked unamused now. Angus turned and made a weird noise which sounded like a call and an Oompa-Loompa came up in front of him. On closer inspection, he was very small, like the others.

"I want you to take Mrs. Gloop up to the fudge room, 'kay?" Angus ordered. "Help her find her son. And take a long stick and start poking around in the big chocolate-mixing barrel, okay?" He made motions with his cane. The Oompa-Loompa made crossed his arms over his cheesed and bowed. The little man grabbed Ulga's skirt and led her away.

"Mr. Black." Jack said.

"Huh?" Angus looked at him.

"Why would Fishlegs's name already be in the Oompa-Loompa song, unless...?" He asked when Angus cut him off.

"Improvisation is a parlor trick. Anyone can do it." Angus explained. To prove it, he turns to Rapunzel. "You. Little girl. Say something. Anything." He told her.

"Chewing gum." Rapunzel said.

"Chewing gum is really gross. Chewing gum I hate the most." Angus demonstrated with a small rhyme. "See? Exactly the same."

"No, it isn't." Hiccup snarked. Angus stared at him stonily.

"Uh, you really shouldn't mumble. Because I can't understand a word you're saying." Angus grinned.

"Now, on with the tour." Angus said and proceed the tour as the group followed.

"Are the Oompa-Loompas really joking, Grandpa?" Jack asked him with worry.

"Of course, they're joking. That boy will be fine." Grandpa Ebeneezer assured him.

Everyone walked near the river and from under the bridge, a long, pink barge in the shape of a seahorse was being rowed in by Oompa-Loompas with blue jumpsuits while an Oompa-Loompa stood in the very back beating on a large drum as they rowed. They stopped right in front of the group and they all started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Rapunzel asked.

"I think it's from all those doggone cocoa beans." Angus answered, then added "Hey, by the way, did you guys know that chocolate contains a property that triggers the release of endorphins? Gives one the feeling of being in love."

"You don't say." Primrose purred, giving him a seductive glance. Angus looked disturbed by this.

"All aboard." Angus said and everyone hopped aboard the boat. Jack and Grandpa Ebeneezer sat in the very back and Angus sat next to them.

"Onward." Angus ordered the drummer Oompa-Loompa to which he proceeded to drum and there to others continued rowing down the river. Angus grabbed a pink spoon and dipped it in the river.

"Here." He said handing the spoon to Jack. "Try some of this. It'll do you good. You look starved to death." Jack tasted the chocolate liquid and licked his lips.

"It's great!" Jack said smiling and Grandpa Ebeneezer tasted it next.

"That's because it's mixed by waterfall." Angus explained.

"The waterfall is most important. Mixes the chocolate, churns it up, makes it light and frothy. Oh, by the way, no other factory in the world..." He said to the others.

"You already said that." Merida interrupted him, making Angus froze mid-sentence. He was certainly starting to make a fool of himself.

"You're all quite short, aren't you." Angus asked changing the subject.

"Well, yeah. We're children." Rapunzel snarked.

"Well, that's no excuse. I was never as short as you." Angus retaliated.

"You were once." Hiccup said.

"Was not!" Angus bit back. "You know why? Because I distinctly remember putting a hat on top of my head. Look at your short little arms. You could never reach." He mocked as they turned away.

"Do you even remember what is was like being a kid?" Jack asked.

"Oh, boy. Do I?" Angus agreed, until he suddenly fell into a daze. "Do I?"

 _ **In fact, Angus Black hadn't thought about his childhood for years.**_

* * *

Years ago, it was Halloween night at an English neighborhood. Children were going around to people's door's asking for candy. One group of children came up to one doorstep and knocked. A middle-aged woman answered with a bowl of candy.

"Trick or treat!" The children chorused. The woman laughed.

"Who do we have here?" The woman observed the children. "Ruthie. Veronica. Terrance. And who's that under the sheet?"

The boy dressed as a ghost lifted the sheet up to reveal a young boy with black hair and headgear-like braces.

"Little Angus Black." The woman chuckles

A while later, Angus walked back to his home where he lived with his father. There was a sign next to their door that said "Dr. Martin Black, D.D.S. - Dental Practitioner".

 ** _Angus Black was the son of the city's most famous dentist...Martin Black._**

Inside, Angus sat across from a middle-aged man with black hair and small grey streaks and a black suit. ** _  
_**

"Now," Martin began. "Let's see what the damage is this year, shall we?" He said grabbing Angus's jack-o-lantern bucket and poured the candy he collected into a bowl. Martin picked up a small candy piece. Being a dentist, he greatly despised anything with sugar in it. This included confectionary, as well as chocolate.

"Caramels." Martin said showing his son the caramel. "They get stuck in your braces, don't they?" He drops it back in the bowl hastily and picked up an orange lollipop.

"Lollipops." Martin said. "Ought to be called, 'cavities on a stick'." He threw that back in the bowl as well.

"And all this..." Martin said grabbing handfuls of chocolates. "All this...chocolate." He said with distaste before smacking them in the bowl.

"You know, just last week, I was reading in a very important medical journal that some children are allergic to chocolate. Makes their noses itch." Martin told his son.

"Maybe I'm not allergic. I could try a piece." Angus insisted through his braces that were keeping his lips open.

"Really?" Martin asked. "But why take the chance?" Martin grinned taking the bowl and tossed the candy into he burning fireplace, creating a white flame as Angus watched his candy being melting in front of him.

* * *

"Mr. Black? Mr. Black! We're headed for a tunnel!" Jack warned Angus, snapping him out of his reverie, as the boat was indeed being rowed into a dark tunnel.

"Oh, yeah." Angus snapped out of his reverie and ordered his workers. "Now, full speed ahead." The boat was pulled into the shadows.

"How can they see where they're going?" Rapunzel asked.

"They can't." Angus said mysteriously. "There's no knowing where they're going."

"Switch on the lights" He said and the lights in the tunnel came on and just like that, the boat immediately plummeted downward as the speed picked up like that of a roller coaster. Everyone was getting a little frightened, but Angus and Jack were having the time of their life. The boat reached the bottom and moved along a smoother and calmer pace.

"People, keep an eye out. We're passing some very important rooms here." Angus informed them as they passed circular, multi-colored doors; _Clotted Cream_ , _Coffee Cream_ , _Hair Cream_.

"What do you use hair cream for?" Primrose asked looking at Angus.

"To lock in moisture." Angus said smoothing his hair.

They then passed and room that said " _Whipped Cream_ " where inside, a cow was strapped from the ceiling while some Oompa-Loompas were whipping it.

"Whipped Cream." Jack said looking in the room.

"Precisely." Angus said laughing.

"That doesn't make sense." Merida said unconvinced. Angus frowned at her, irate.

"For your information, little girl. Whipped cream isn't whipped cream unless it's been whipped with whips. Everyone knows that." Angus said and the boat came about a rapids-like chocolate stream and the tide became a bit rough and faster until finally, the boat rowed calmer again underneath a big bright light.

"Stop the boat! I wanna show you guys something." Angus said as the boat stopped at a door that said " _Inventing Room_ ".


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the Inventing Room, there were various candy-making machinery in different shapes and size. Gadgets and devices make strange working noises and made some steam. Everyone walked inside.

"Now this is the most important room in the entire factory." Angus said to everyone seriously. "Now, everyone enjoy yourselves. But just don't...touch anything. 'Kay?" Angus told the group.

"Go on. Go on. Scoot." Everyone separated. Rapunzel and Hiccup went to check out a tank with multi-colored balls were being shot into the water and Oompa-Loompas with dark jumpsuits and swim gear were picking them up.

"Hey, Mr. Black. What's this?" Rapunzel asked Angus.

"Oh!" Angus exclaimed. "Let me show you." An Oompa-Loompa swam up and handed him a red candy ball.

"Thank you." Angus thanked him grabbing the ball and walked in front of the group. "These are Everlasting Gobstoppers. They're for children who are given very little allowance money. You can suck on it all year and it'll never get any smaller. Isn't that neat?" Angus giggled.

"It's like gum." Rapunzel quirked.

"No." Angus said simply. "Gum is for chewing. And if you tried chewing one of these Gobstoppers, you'd break all you're little teeth off. They sure do taste terrific." He said walking away. Rapunzel shared a confused face with her mother.

"And this is Hair Toffee." Angus said coming up to another invention and grabbed a small candy. "You suck down one of these little boogers, and in exactly half an hour, a brand new crop of hair will start growing out all over the top of your little noggin. And a mustache. And a beard."

"Who wants a beard?" Hiccup asked in disbelief.

"Well," Angus started and tried to sound cool. "Beatniks, for one. Folk singers and motorbike riders. You know, all those hip, jazzy, super-cool, neat, keen and groovy cats." Rapunzel and Merida looked at each other. "It's in the fridge, daddy-o. Are you hep to the jive? Can you dig what I'm laying down? I knew that you could. Slide me some skin, soul brother." He said reaching his hand out to Hiccup who just stared at it.

"Unfortunately, the mixture isn't quite right yet." Angus said trying to hold back a chuckle. "Because an Oompa-Loompa tried some yesterday. Well, he..." A furry Oompa-Loompa came up. It had long brown hair all over it's body making it look like Cousin Itt from Addams Family.

"How are you today?" Angus asked the hairy one. It gave a two thumbs-up.

"You look great." Angus complimented. An Oompa-Loompa dumped some junk down a funnel while standing on a catwalk. Angus led the group to a large machine.

"Watch this." Angus said pulled down a lever and an alarm on the machine blares and the invention whirrs. Angus moved to the other side for a better view and the group stood in front of a mechanism that presented a longer mechanism and on the end, a stick of gum slowly pops out and the machine stops with a ding. Rapunzel takes the gum out and examines it.

"You mean that's it?" Hiccup said in annoyance.

"Do you even know what 'it' is?" Angus mocked lightly.

"It's gum." Rapunzel stated the obvious.

"Yeah." Angus nodded. "It's a stick of the most amazing and sensational gum in the whole universe. Know why? Know why? 'Cause this gum is a full three-course dinner all by itself." He laughed as everyone looked confused.

"Why would anyone want that?" Fergus asked.

Angus stuttered to talk, but couldn't. He took his cue cards back out.

"'It'll be the end of all kitchens and all cooking. Just a little strip of Black's magic chewing gum and that is all you will...'" Next card. "'ever need at breakfast, lunch and dinner. This piece of gum happens to be tomato soup, roast beef and blueberry pie."

"It sounds great." Grandpa Ebeneezer said gleefully.

"It sounds weird." Merida said oddly.

"It sounds like my kind of gum." Rapunzel said taking her gum out and putting it behind her hair.

"I'd rather you didn't." Angus warned. "There's still one or two thing that are..."

"I'm the world-record holder in chewing gum. I'm not afraid of anything." Rapunzel snapped boastfully before popping the gum in her mouth and chewed.

"How is it, honey?" Primrose smiled.

"It's amazing!" Rapunzel said to her mother in astonishment as she chewed. "Tomato soup! I can feel it running down my throat!"

"Yeah, spit it out." Angus told her urgently.

"Young lady, I think you'd better..." Grandpa Ebeneezer said as well, before he was interrupted.

"It's changing." Rapunzel continued chewing. "Roast beef with basked potato! Crispy skin and butter!" Angus started to look nervous.

"Keep chewing, kiddo." Primrose told her daughter. "My little girl's gonna be the first person in the world to have a chewing-gum meal." Merida looked jealous.

"Yeah. I'm just a little concerned about the..." Angus said.

"Blueberry pie and ice cream!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"That part." Angus muttered slightly grim.

"What's happening to her nose?" Merida asked and Primrose looked at Rapunzel to see that there was a blue spot on her nose that was growing a bit.

"It's turning blue." Fergus said.

"Your whole nose has gone purple." Primrose said looking at her nose where the blue spot was getting bigger and bigger.

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked confused before rubbing her nose to check. Merida smirked satisfied.

"Rapunzel, your turning violet!" Primrose exclaimed in worry. Her face was turning violet.

"What's happening?!" Primrose asked Angus desperately.

"Well, I told you I didn't get it quite right." He said sheepishly. "Because it goes a little funny when it gets to the desert. It's the blueberry pie that does it. I'm terribly sorry." Angus backed up and crouched down to hide.

Rapunzel's entire body and hair started to turn purple as everyone backed away and watched.

"Mother, what's happening to me?" Rapunzel asked looking at her hand. When she was completely blue, her body gurgled and started to swell. Rapunzel looked behind her and saw her large butt.

"She's swelling up." Grandpa Ebeneezer said as her body got bigger and wider by the minute.

"Like a blueberry." Jack finished. Her face started to puff up as well. Angus stood up to see the inflating athlete and went back down. Rapunzel's body was now large and perfectly round like a blueberry with her stomach exposed. She whimpered, unable to move her legs. Angus came up behind Primrose, startling her.

"I've tried on like 20 Oompa-Loompas and each one ended up as a blueberry." He chuckles. "It's just weird."

"But I can't have a blueberry as a daughter!" Primrose protested. "How is she suppose to compete?!"

"You could put her in the county fair!" Merida suggested cockily. Angus couldn't help, but laugh.

Suddenly, all around the room, machines started to give off an upbeat tempo and Oompa-Loompas with black jumpsuits gathered around.

 ** _Yeah, yeah, Yeah!  
Listen close, and listen hard,  
To the tale of Rapunzel Beauregarde.  
This gentle girl, She sees no wrong,  
In chewing, chewing, chewing,  
chewing, Chewing, chewing all day long._**

 _ **Chewing, chewing all day long,**_  
 _ **Chewing, chewing all day long,**_  
 _ **Chewing, chewing all day long.**_  
 _ **Yeah!**_

The Oompa-Loompas rolled Rapunzel around like a ball while some walked on her as she rolled.

 ** _She goes on chewing till, at last,  
Her chewing muscles grow so vast,  
And from her face, Her giant chin,  
Sticks out like a violin,_**

 _ **Chewing, chewing all day long,**_  
 _ **Chewing, chewing all day long,**_  
 _ **Chewing, chewing all day long.**_

 _ **For years and years she chews away,**_  
 _ **Her jaws get stronger every day,**_  
 _ **And with one great tremendous chew,**_  
 _ **They bite the poor girl's tongue in two,**_  
 _ **And that is why we try so hard,**_  
 _ **To save Miss Rapunzel Beauregarde,**_  
 _ **Chewing, chewing all day long,**_  
 _ **Chewing, chewing all day long,**_  
 _ **Chewing, chewing, chewing,**_  
 _ **chewing, Chewing, chewing all day long,**_

 _ **Chewing, chewing all day long,**_  
 _ **Chewing, chewing all day long,**_  
 _ **Chewing, chewing all day long.**_

Angus danced to the music as the Oompa-Loompas pushed Rapunzel through an exit.

"Mr. Black!" Rapunzel called desperately. Primrose came up to Angus as he danced and stops once he saw her serious face.

"I want you to roll Ms. Beauregard into the boat and take her along to the Juicing Room at once, 'kay?" He ordered an Oompa-Loompa.

"The Juicing Room?" Primrose asked somewhat afraid. "What are they gonna do to her there?"

"Uh, they're gonna squeeze her. Like a little pimple." He laughed as Primrose looked shocked. "They gotta squeeze all that juice out of her immediately."

Primrose let out a quiet whimper and went to help the Oompa-Loompas.

"Mother, help me! Please!" Violet shouted in worry and Primrose gave her a push.

Angus looked at the rest of the group.

"Come on. Let's boogie!" Angus said before leading the group out.

"Without the boat, we'll have to move double-time just to keep on schedule. There's far too much to see." Angus said as they walked down a hallway.

"Mr. Black?" Jack asked.

"Yeah?" Angus answered.

"Why did you decide to let people in?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well, so they could see the factory, of course." Angus answered uneasily.

"But why now? And why only five?" Jack urged.

"What's the special prize and who gets it?" Hiccup barked.

"The best kind of prize is a _SUR_ -prise!" Angus laughed.

"Will Rapunzel always be a blueberry?" Merida asked pushed Hiccup out of the way.

"No. Maybe. I don't know." Angus said distractedly. "But that's what you get for chewing gum all day. It's just disgusting."

"If you hate gum so much, why do you make it?" Hiccup said.

"Once again, you really shouldn't mumble. Because it's kinda starting to bum me out." Angus teased.

"Can you remember the first candy you ever ate?" Jack asked.

Angus suddenly stopped in his tracks. "No." He said before having another flashback.

 ** _In fact, Angus Black, did remember the first candy he ever ate._**

* * *

Young Angus was cleaning out the fireplace when he suddenly noticed a small piece of chocolate in the ashes. He picked it up and looked behind him to make his father wasn't around. Angus looked around the tinfoil and found a small opening to which he removed the foil from the chocolate ball and stuffs it in his mouth, eating it. The taste of the chocolate made Angus's taste buds go to an entirely different level. Inspired by the delicious taste, Angus was sitting on some steps and ate another piece of candy before writing his opinions in his notes. Later on, Angus flips the knobs of three gum ball machines and takes out three gum balls and holds them up to his eyes. Next, he stood at the window of a candy shop watching a man pull at some taffy from a hook.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I was having a flashback." Angus said coming back to the real world.

"I see." Fergus said holding Merida's shoulders.

"These flashback happen often?" Stoick asked.

"Increasingly. Today." Angus answered meekly and pressed on until they came upon a door that said " _Nut Sorting Room_ ".

"Ah, this is a room I know all about. For you see, Mr Wonka, I, myself, am in the nut business." Fergus said handing Angus a business card. Angus barely looked at it and chucked it over his shoulder. "Are you using the Havermax 4000 to do your sorting?"

"No." Angus said confused and guffawed. "You're really weird." With that said, they entered the room and inside, there were squirrels all around in a perfect circle. They were all sorting nuts, getting them out of the shells.

"Squirrels." Merida said with a greedy grin.

"Yeah, squirrels." Angus agreed. "These squirrels are specially trained to get the nuts out of shells." Up above, nuts are put into a mechanism where each one falls in front of each squirrel one at a time.

"Why use squirrels? Why not use Oompa-Loompas?" Fergus asked.

"Because only squirrels can get the whole walnut out almost every single time." Angus replied. "You see how they tap each one with their little knuckles to make sure it's not bad? Oh, look. Look." He points to a squirrel tapping a nut which wouldn't crack open and listens to it.

"I think that one's got a bad nut." Angus said. The squirrel tosses it over his shoulder and into the large hole in the center.

"Daddy, I want a squirrel." Merida told her father. "Get me one of those squirrels. I want one."

"Merida, lass, you have many marvelous pets." Fergus told her.

"All I've got at home is one pony and two dogs and four cats and six rabbits and two parakeets and three canaries and a green parrot and a turtle and a silly old hamster! I want a squirrel!" Merida demanded. Everyone looked shocked and confused.

"All right, pet. Daddy will get you a squirrel just as soon as he possibly can." Fergus immediately complies.

"But I don't want any old squirrel, I want a trained squirrel." Merida told him.

"Very well." Fergus sighed. "Mr. Black, how much do you want for one of these squirrels? Name your price." He asked him and Merida gives him an innocent toothy grin.

"Oh, they're not for sale. She can't have one." Angus said and Merida's grin turns into a scowl.

"Daddy!" Merida berates her father.

"I'm sorry, lass." Angus said impersonating Fergus's voice, sticking his nose up. "Mr. Black is being unreasonable."

"If you won't get me a squirrel, I'll get one myself." Merida told her father in anger before slipping through the gate and going down the steps.

"Merida." Fergus exclaimed to his daughter.

"Little girl?" Angus said.

"Merida, come back her at once." Fergus demanded sternly, but she ignores him to look for a squirrel.

"Merida!" Fergus called. Merida walked over to one and all the other squirrels stopped working to see what she was doing.

"Little girl? Don't tough that squirrel's nuts. It'll make him crazy!" Angus warned her, but Merida got closer and closer and stopped at the squirrel at the left end. They both stared at each other in the eyes.

"I'll have you." Merida said and reached out to grab him. Before she could touch him, however, the squirrel jumped off his stool, startling her. The rest of the squirrels hopped off their stools and ran toward Merida.

"Merida!" Fergus shouted trying to jiggle the gate open. Angus pulled out his assortment of keys.

"Merida!" He shouts again. The squirrels start to jump on her body, climbing all over her, even pulled on her curly hair. Merida fall on her back.

"Merida!" He got scared and desperate, jiggled the gate again, hoping to save his daughter.

Angus looked through his keys and puts the wrong ones in on purpose.

"Let's find the key." Her murmured putting one in. "Nope. Not that one." He said smugly.

"Daddy!" Merida shouted to her father.

"Merida!" He shouted back. Angus puts another key in.

"Nope. Not that one." He said with a smile.

Merida put her left arm out, prompting the squirrels to grab onto it. She puts her other arm out and straightens her legs out, causing the squirrels to pin her down to keep her from getting away.

"There it is." Angus said putting yet another key in. "There is isn't."

"Daddy! I want them to stop!" Merida screamed sounding frightened. The squirrel Merida tried to grab stop on her chest. He looked right at her before putting her hands on her face. Merida winced, preparing for a bite or something. The squirrel knocks on her forehead and puts and ear to it.

"What are they doing?" Jack asked.

"They're testing to see if she's a bad nut." Angus said and the squirrel makes a knowing squeak.

"Oh my goodness. She is a bad nut after all." Angus said ominously. The squirrels grabbed onto Merida's body and began to carry her toward the hole.

"Merida!" Fergus shouted.

"Daddy!" Merida shouted back.

"Where are they taking her?" Fergus demanded.

"Where all the other bad nuts go. To the garbage chute." Angus replied.

"Where does the chute go?" Fergus asked.

"To the incinerator." Angus answered, making Fergus worry.

"But don't worry. We only light it on Tuesdays." Angus reminded him.

"Today is Tuesday." Hiccup corrected him and Fergus got more worried.

"Well, there's always the chance they decided not to light it today." Angus assured.

Merida held onto the floor, hoping to at least slow them down, but her nails only scratched the floor, leaving marks. They close to the hole and the squirrels made her slide down into the hole.

"Ah!" Fergus exclaimed in fright. Merida screamed as she plummeted into the hole and when her screams faded, all the squirrels scurried back to the stools and got back to work.

"Now, she may be stuck in the chute just below the top. If that's the case, all you have to do is just reach in and pull her out. Okay?" Angus instructed Fergus and unlocked the door with the right key and slowly opened it for Fergus. Angus then closed it behind him once Oompa-Loompas with yellow jumpsuits came out dancing around.

 ** _Merida DunBroch, the little brute,  
Has just gone down the garbage chute.  
And she will meet, as she descends,  
A rather different set of friends.  
A rather different set of friends.  
A rather different set of friends.  
_**  
Fergus stopped to watch the Oompa-Loompas toss random junk down the hole; a giant fish with an exposed ribcage, a large oyster and a rotten steak.

 _ **A fish head, for example, cut,  
This morning from a halibut.  
An oyster from an oyster stew.  
A steak that no-one else would chew.  
And lots of other things as well,  
Each with its rather horrid smell.  
Horrid smell. **_

_**These are Merida's newfound friends,  
That she will meet as she descends.  
These are Merida's newfound friends. **_

Fergus walked further down and walked over to the hole as the Oompa-Loompas danced around him.

 ** _Who went and spoiled her, who indeed?  
Who pandered to her every need?  
Who turned her into such a brat?  
Who are the culprits?  
Who did that?  
The guilty ones,  
now this is sad.  
Are dear old Mum  
and loving Dad._**

A squirrel came up behind Fergus as he looked into the hole, unsure if he should go in or not. An Oompa-Loompa tossed a picture frame of Elinor down the hole. The squirrel hopped against Fergus's butt, pushing him into the hole. ** _  
_**

"Ah!" Fergus shouted as he descended into the hole as well. Angus chuckled slightly and a Oompa-Loompa tugged on his coat. Angus knelt down as the little man whispered into his ear.

"Really?" Angus asked in surprise. "Oh good! I've just been informed that the incinerator's broken. So there should be about three weeks of rotten garbage to break their fall." He announced.

"Well, that's good news." Stoick said sarcastically, but Angus ignored him.

"Well, let's keep on trucking." Angus pressed on as the remaining guests followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Angus pushed a glass button making a ding and the doors of an equally translucent glass elevator opened, allowing the group entrance.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier." Angus said as they all got in the elevator. "The elevators's by far the most efficient way to get around the factory."

"There can't be this many floors." Hiccup commented in disbelief as seeing a large number of buttons to various rooms of the factory on the wall.

"How do you know, Mr. Smarty Pants?" Angus asked tauntingly. "Now, this isn't just any ordinary up-and-down elevator, by the way. This elevator can go sideways, longways, slantways and any other ways you can think of. You just press any button and _WOOSH_! You're off!"

Angus pressed a button and the elevator to rapidly moved to the right, causing the group, minus Angus, to be shoved to the side as the elevator moved. It then dropped a couple feet and goes over to a dome shaped area where inside, there is a giant dark-brown snowy mountain with some Oompa-Loompa mountain climbers.

"Oh, look! Look!" Angus gestured to mountain to the group. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Fudge Mountain!" A few working Oompa-Loompa waved to the group and Angus waves back, then they got back to work. The elevator is then lead to the other side of Fudge Mountain into a room where a heard of sheep with pink-colored fur are been sheered.

"Oh!" Angus smiled, but then frowned. "I'd rather not talk about this one."

They then enter above what looks to be a medical clinic where the melted puppets from earlier are placed in hospital beds as patients.

"This is the Puppet Hospital and Burn Center." Angus explained. One puppet was being pulled on a stretcher. "It's relatively new."

The elevator exited the hospital and dropped in swirl, leading into multiple circular floors with female Oompa-Loompas worked at desks.

"Ah. The Administration Offices." Angus exclaimed as the elevator stopped in front of one of them. "Hello, Doris." He waved to a female worker, to which she waved back. The elevator is pulled backwards into a large room with warning signs, indicating that it's dangerous. As a matter of fact, once inside, where where Oompa-Loompas working cannons and battling gun-like machinery using candy balls as ammunition. Once fired, they create fireworks. The elevator plummeted, narrowly missing a cannon that just fired at it's target.

"Why is everything here completely pointless?" Hiccup asked bored and somewhat irritated.

"Candy doesn't have to have a point." Jack pointed out. "That's why it's candy."

Angus smiled at this.

"It's stupid." Hiccup barked. " _Candy is a waste of time._ " All Angus heard was his father's voice, causing him to have another flashback.

* * *

"No son of mine is going to be a chocolatier." Martin spoke with strictness. Angus just told him he wanted to be a candy maker, just his father greatly refused.

"Then I'll run away." Angus sneered. "To Switzerland. Bavaria. The candy capitals of the world."

"Go ahead." Martin snapped, as if daring him to leave and never come back. "But I won't be here when you come back."

Angus gave him a last look before grabbing is backpack and started starts the door and left. Martin glanced toward his son as took his leave. Angus carried out his journey through many countries in the world. Suddenly, a security guard placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, son." The guard told him. "We're closing for the night." It turn's out that Angus was actually exploring a museum of flags, which is in fact was closing. Angus decided to head back home. However, he noticed that his house was gone. The spot where his house was is empty, leaving a huge gap in the buildings. Angus dropped his backpack in shock as thunder was heard in the distance.

* * *

Angus held a distracted gaze, remembering the last time he saw his father.

"I wanna pick a room." Hiccup said looking at Angus, now bored.

"Go ahead." Angus grinned wickedly. Hiccup turned to the wall of buttons and pressed one that said: Television Room. With that, the elevator goes a different direction. One the elevator stopped, the group entered a completely white room with Oompa-Loompas wearing white jumpsuits and bulgy goggles.

"Here." Angus told everyone as they all donned goggles of their own. "Put these one quick and don't take them off whatever you do. This light could burn your eyeballs right out of your skulls. And we certainly don't want that, now, do we?" He leads them across the room.

"This is the testing room for my latest and greatest invention: Television Chocolate." Angus explained. "One day, it occurred to me, "Hey, if television can break up a photograph into millions and millions of tiny little pieces and send it whizzing through the air, then reassemble it on the other end, then why can't I do the same with chocolate?". Why can't I send a real bar of chocolate through the television, already to be eaten?"

An Oompa-Loompa was sitting in front a round-shaped T.V. watching a show starring Oprah Winfrey. " _I'm not gonna touch. I'm not going in that_ _direction_ _._ " Oprah said on the T.V., until the Oompa-Loompa changed the channel.

"Sounds impossible." Stoick exclaimed.

"It is impossible." Hiccup spoke back, causing Angus to frown and continued walking. "You don't understand anything about science. First off, there's a difference between waves and particles. Duh! Second, the amount of power it would take to convert energy in matter would be like nine atomic bombs."

"MUMBLER!" Angus shouted in Hiccups's face, now fed up with the kid's attitude. "Seriously. I cannot understand a word you're saying." Angus regained his posture.

"Okey-dokey." Angus spoke. "I shall now send a bar of chocolate from one end of the room to the other by television. Bring in the chocolate!" He orders.

A group of Oompa-Loompas carry in a giant _Nutty Crunch Surprise_ bar that's about the size of a chalkboard, compared to their small size.

"It's gotta be real big, because you know how on T.V., you can film a regular-sized man and he comes out looking this tall?" Angus held his hand, gesturing the size. "Same basic principle." He pressed a big red button and the Black bar levitates into the air and a glass tube encloses around it. A camera-like dive points directly at it and with a blinding white flash, the bar disappears into thin air.

"It's gone!" Jack said amazed.

"Told ya'." Angus exclaimed. "That bar of chocolate is now rushing through the air above our heads in a million tiny little pieces. Come over here. Come on. Come on. Come on!" Angus excitedly leads the group of to the round T.V. "Watch the screen!" They all stand in front of the screen, watching closely.

"Here it comes. Oh, look." Angus grinned as the chocolate bar suddenly materialized in a rocky quarry filled with howling gorillas.

"Take it." Angus told Hiccup

"It's just a picture on a screen." Hiccup refused.

"Scaredy cat." Angus scoffed, then turned to Jack. "You take it. Go on. Just reach out and grab it." Jack looked at the Black bar on, or rather in, the screen. The seated Oompa-Loompa behind them moved side to side to try and see the T.V. "Go on."

Jack walked up to the T.V. and reached his hand out and, to everyone's surprise, his hand went though the television screen like a portal and Jack grabbed the Black bar, which was now a regular-sed candy bar, and pulled it out of the T.V.

"Holy buckets." Grandpa Ebeneezer said in complete amazement.

"Eat it." Angus told Jack. "Go on. It'll be delicious. It's the same bar. It's just gotten a little smaller on the journey, that's all." Jack unwrapped the candy bar and Angus made bite noises with his teeth in encouragement. Jack took a bite of the Black bar.

"It's great." Jack exclaimed in surprise.

"It's a miracle." Grandpa Ebeneezer breathed.

"So imagine," Angus began and stood next to the seated Oompa-Loompa. "Uh, you're sitting at home watching television and suddenly a commercial will flash onto the screen, and a voice will say: "Black's chocolates are the best in the world. If you don't believe us, try one for yourself." And you simply reach out and take it." Angus reached his hand out and immediately pulls it back. "How about that?"

"So can you send other things?" Stoick asked. "Say, like, breakfast cereal?"

"Do you even know what breakfast cereal's made of? It's those little curly wooden shavings you find in a pencil sharpener." Angus turned down.

"But could you send it by television if you wanted to?" Jack asked.

"Of course I could." Angus simply stated.

"What about people?" Hiccup asked, intrigued at the idea.

"Well, why would I want to send a person?" Angus asked confused. "They don't taste very good at all."

"Don't you realize what you've invented!?" Hiccup asked, baffled by his answer. "It's a teleporter! It's the most important invention in the history of the world. And all you think about is chocolate."

"Calm down, Hiccup." Stoick turned to his son, trying to calm him down. "I think Mr. Black know what he's talking about."

"No, he doesn't! He has no idea!" Hiccup argued. Angus held a stoned face, taking in the boy's verbal abuse. "You think he's a genius, but he's an idiot! But I'm not." Hiccup then took off toward to control console, shoving two Oompa-Loompas out of his way.

"Hey, little boy?" Angus asked Hiccup who continued his temptation.

"Don't push my button." But Hiccup ignores him, presses the red button and hopped from the console and onto the platform. Stoick rushed forward as he and everyone else watch as the tube began to lower. Hiccup then floated upwards, just like the chocolate did. He began making dance moves and waved to his father. As he struck a Superman pose, the device beams him, making him disappear.

"He's gone." Stoick said with worry.

"Let's go check the television and see what we get." Angus said as everyone went to watch the screen.

"I sure hope who part of him gets left behind." Angus commented.

"What do you mean?" Stoick asked looking at him.

"Well, sometimes only half of the little pieces find their way through." Angus explained watching the screen.

"If you had to choice only one half of your son, which one would it be?" Angus gently asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" Stoick barked.

"No need to snap. It's just a question." Angus spoke and turned to the Oompa-Loompa behind them. "Try every channel. Starting to feel a little anxious." The Oompa-Loompa flips through every single channel, from two men playing Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots, to a cooking show, to a news report. On closer inspection, they are all Oompa-Loompas. On the news report, a miniature Hiccup appears on the desk next to the anchorman.

"There he is." Jack exclaimed.

"Hiccup." Stoick said in fear.

 _ **The most important thing  
**_ _ **That we've ever learned  
The most important thing we've learned  
As far as children are concerned  
Is never, never let them near  
The television set  
Or better still just don 't install  
The idiotic thing at all  
Never, never let them  
Never, never let them  
Never, never let them  
**_ _ **Never, never let them**_

As the channels changed, Hiccup appeared in every one of them, forced to suffer the consequences. The channel then changed to an Oompa-Loompa Punk rock band concert. There were Oompa-Loompas around the group dancing to the beat.

 _ **It rots the senses in the head  
It keeps imagination dead  
It clogs and clutters up the mind  
It makes a child so dull and blind  
So dull, so dull  
He can no longer understand  
A fairy tale, a fairyland  
A fairyland, a fairyland  
His brain becomes as soft as cheese  
His thinking powers rust and freeze  
He cannot think, he only sees  
Regarding little Hiccup Teavee  
We very much regret that we  
**_ _ **Regret that we**_

The Oompa-Loompas waved small flames around as the light in the room grew dim. The characters on the T.V. started to attack Hiccup in many ways possible.

 ** _Shall simply have to wait and see  
Wait and see, wait and see  
Wait and see, wait and see, wait and see  
We very much regret that we  
Shall simply have to wait and see  
If we can get him back his height  
But if we can't  
_** ** _It serves him right_**

"Ew. Somebody grab him." Angus cringed in disgust.

"Help me. Help me." Hiccup cried in a squeaky, high-pitched voice. Stoick reached in the television and pulled his shrunken son out.

"Oh, thank heavens. He's completely unharmed." Angus replied.

"Unharmed? What are you talking about?!" Stoick asked.

"Just put me back in the other way!" Hiccup demanded in his chipmunk voice.

"There is no other way." Angus spoke back. "It's television, not tele _phone_. There's quite a difference."

"And what exactly do to propose to do about it?" Stoick demanded sharply.

"I don't know." Angus said. "But young men are extremely stringy. They stretch like mad." He then got an idea.

"Let's go put him in the Taffy Puller." Angus suggested.

"Taffy Puller!?" Stoick asked in disbelief.

"Hey, that was my idea." Angus interjected. "Boy, he's gonna be skinny. Yeah. Taffy Puller." He looked at Hiccup, interested in the idea of stretching him out. He turned to the seated Oompa-Loompa.

"I want you to take Mr. Teavee and his..." Angus turned to the shrunken Hiccup. "...little boy...up to the Taffy Puller, 'kay? Stretch him out." The Oompa-Loompa bowed and directed Stoick to follow him. Angus gasped, backing away as Stoick swung Hiccup around next to his face and followed.

Angus sighed in relief. "On with the tour." He said to the remaining guests, which was Jack and Grandpa Ebeneezer, and went toward the elevator. The room grew dark, which meant the Oompa-Loompas shift was over.

"There's still so much left to see." Angus said taking his goggles off. "Now, how many children are left?" The two shared a look and took their goggles off.

"Mr. Black, Jack's the only one left now." Grandpa Ebeneezer said, leaving Angus shocked.

"You mean you're the only one?" Angus asked.

"Yes." Jack smiled.

"What happened to the others?" Angus asked, stilled shocked. He then made a big grin. "Oh, my dear boy! That means you've won!" He started to shake Jack's hand vigorously, ecstatically. "Oh, I do congratulate you. I really do. I'm absolutely delighted. I had a hunch right from the beginning. Well done. Now, we mustn't dilly or dally. Because, we have an enormous number of things to do before the day's out." He let go of Jack's hand and turned toward the elevator. "But luckily for us, we have the great glass elevator to speed things alo..." He suddenly ran right into the elevator glass doors and fell to the floor. Angus stood back up.

"Speed things along." Angus finished nervously and pressed the button.

"Come on." Angus said and entered the elevator. Jack and Grandpa Ebeneezer placed their goggles into a bin. They three enter the elevator and Angus pressed a button that said: _Up and Out_.

"Up and Out?" Jack asked at the strange name. "What kind of room is that?"

"Hold on." Angus reminded them. The elevator is pulled upwards in a straight line really fast.

"Oh my goodness." Angus exclaimed, looking up. "We're gonna need to go must faster, otherwise we'll just never break through."

"Break through what?" Jack asked.

"I've been longing to press that button for years." Angus spoke with a smile. "We'll here we go. Up and out!"

"But do you really mean...?" Grandpa Ebeneezer asked.

"Yeah. I do." Angus nodded.

"But it's made of glass. It'll smash into a million pieces." Grandpa Ebeneezer said with fear. Angus chuckled with childish glee. The elevator went faster as a blinding light grew big as went upwards and Grandpa Ebeneezer braced for impact. Suddenly, the elevator shoots right through the big chimney of the factory and high into the air. Then the elevator started to plummet fast as Grandpa Ebeneezer held onto Jack as they were nearing the ground fast. Angus, who showed no fear, pressed a button that causes rocket turbines to activate on top of the elevator allowing it to hover in the air. At the entrance to the factory, the four defeated competitors left one by one. Ulga came outside with Fishlegs who was covered in melted chocolate and was licking his fingers, much to his mother's disgust.

"Fishlegs, please. Don't eat your fingers." Ulga scolded her son.

"But I taste so good." Fishlegs argued and continued to lick his fingers.

Primrose and Rapunzel came outside next. Rapunzel was normal, but she was a dark shade of blue and was flexible from the blueberry juice inside of her body. She was doing some amazing contortion moves down the steps.

"Look, mother. I'm much more flexible now." Rapunzel said with her her head stretched from under her body.

"Yes, but you're blue." Primrose said with a neutral expression.

Merida and Fergus walked out next, covered from head to toe in smelly garbage from the garbage chute. Merida then noticed the flying elevator.

"Daddy, I want a flying glass elevator." Merida told her father. Fergus, having learned a good parenting lesson, had only one thing to say.

"Merida, the only thing you're getting today is a bath and that's final." Fergus said sternly.

"But I want it!" Merida pouted and Fergus gave her a look.

Stoick and Hiccup came out last. Hiccup was so stretched out, he was a thin a paper and was tall as well. You would have to look at him from the front if you want to see him. Angus, Jack and Grandpa Ebeneezer watch then from above as they floated.

"Where do you live?" Angus asked.

"Right over there. That little house." Jack pointed to his house across the street.

* * *

Back at the Overland house, Yves was chopping up some cabbage while Ishmael was at the table reading a book.

"When do you think they'll be back?" Yves asked her husband, looking up from her cooking.

"Hard to know, dear." Ishmael said honestly and Yves nodded. Suddenly, the glass elevator came downwards through the roof. Yves shrieked in fright as the elevator landed in the house, causing some beams to fall out of place. Ishmael moved out of the way as it landed on the table.

"I think there's someone at the door." Grandma Edwina claimed.

"Hi, mom!" Jack waved to Yves. The doors opened and Jack rushed to his parents.

"Mom, dad. We're back." Jack said embracing his parents.

"Jack." Ishmael and Yves hugged their son and Grandpa Ebenezer.

"Jack, are you okay?" Emma asked hugging him.

"I'm fine. This is Angus Black. He gave us a ride home." Jack introduced Angus to his family.

"Yes, I see that." Yves said looking at the gaping hole in the roof.

"How are we gonna fix that?" Emma asked.

"You must be the boy's..." Angus cut himself off again from saying the word.

"Parents?" Ishmael said for him.

"Yeah. That." Angus nodded.

"He says Jack's won something." Grandpa Ebeneezer told the parents.

"Really?" Emma asked surprised.

"Not just something." Angus acknowledged as he walked around the house, looking inside cupboards and whatnot. "The most "something" something of any something that's ever been. I'm gonna give this little boy my entire factory."

The whole family was wide-eyed and blown away by this extraordinary opportunity.

"You must be joking." Grandpa Ebeneezer exclaimed, shocked. Jack grinned.

"No really. It's true." Angus explained. "Because, you see, a few months ago, I was having my semi-annual haircut and I had the strangest revelation."

* * *

Angus was sitting in the chair of a barber shop section of his factory. An Oompa-Loompa was cutting his hair. As soon as he was finished, Angus held up a mirror and saw a string on hair on his right shoulder. He grabbed it and looked at it.

 ** _In the one silver hair, I saw reflected my life's work. My factory. My beloved Oompa-Loompas. Who would watch over them after I was gone? I realized at that moment..._**

"I must find an heir." Angus said looking at the string of hair.

* * *

"And I did, Jack. You." Angus told Jack. He stared at the elders in the bed. Grandma Edwina gave out a light chuckle.

"That's why you sent out the golden tickets." Jack added.

"Uh-huh." Angus nodded and turned.

"What are Oompa-Loompas?" Yves asked whispering.

"I don't know." Emma shrugged.

"I invited five children to the factory and the one who was the least rotten would be the winner." Angus said opening a cabinet holding Jack's model of the factory.

"That's you, Jack." Grandpa Ebeneezer said.

"Yeah." Emma nodded in agreement.

"So what do you say?" Angus asked walking up to them. "Are you ready to leave all this behind and come live with me at the factory?"

"Sure. Of course." Jack answered excited. "I mean, if it's alright for my family to come, too." They all smiled.

"Oh, my dear boy. Of course they can't." Angus replied, causing Jack's smile to fade. "You can't run a chocolate factory with a family hanging over you like an old, dead goose. No offense." He spoke to the grandparents at the bed.

"None taken, jerk." Grandpa Abner said and muttered the last word. Angus narrowed his eyes.

"A chocolatier has to run free and solo. He has to follow his dreams. Gosh darn the consequences." Angus said walking into the elevator. "Look at me. I had no family and I'm a giant success."

"So if I go with you to the factory, I won't ever see my family again?" Jack asked slowly.

"Yeah. Consider that a bonus." Angus nodded.

"Then I'm not going." Jack shook his head, making Angus's smile disappear, shocked at his answer. "I wouldn't give my family up for anything. Not for all the chocolate in the world."

"Oh, I see. That's weird." Angus spoke. He didn't know what to say. "There's other candy, too, besides chocolate." He then said, hoping to sway him. But Jack kept his decision.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Black. I'm staying here." Jack said with a straight face.

"Wow." Angus said surprised. "Well, that's just...unexpected and...weird. But I suppose, in that case, I'll just...Goodbye, then." He went to press a button, but gave Jack another hopeful glance.

"You sure you won't change your mind?" Angus asked.

"I'm sure." Jack nodded.

"Okay. Bye." Angus said disappointed and pressed a button. The elevator rockets into the air through the hole in the roof and out of sight. Everyone watched as he left.

"Things are going to get much better." Grandma Edwina said with a smile.

 ** _And for once, Grandma Edwina knew exactly what she was talking about. The next morning, Jack helped his parents fix the hole in the roof._**

* * *

Yves and Ishmael were on the roof, fixing the hole, replacing the shingles, while Jack and Emma helped them. Inside, dust fell from the ceiling at the two worked and Grandpa Ebeneezer was sweeping the floors.

 ** _Grandpa Ebeneezer spent the whole day out of bed. He didn't feel tired at all. Jack's father got a better job at the toothpaste factory. Repairing the machine that had replaced him._**

At the toothpaste factory, Ishmael was repairing the cap-screwing machine that replaced him in the first place. When he was done and the machine was working again, Ishmael shook hands with his boss. At the Overland house at night, the family was preparing a dinner at the table and Jack and Emma was helping them put the food on the table.

 ** _Things had never been better for the Overland family. The same could not be said for Angus Black._**

Back at the factory, Angus was in his robes and sitting on his back in a chaise longue, having a psychotherapy appointment with an Oompa-Loompa as his therapist.

"I can't put my finger on it." Angus explained as the "therapist" wrote everything down. "Candy's the only thing I was ever certain of and now I'm just not certain at all. I don't know which flavors to make. I don't know which ideas to try. I'm second-guessing myself, which is nuts. I've always made whatever candy I felt like, and l..." He stopped when he thought of something. He sits up in the chair with a look of realization.

"That's just it, isn't it?" Angus asked. "I make the candy I feel like, but now I feel terrible, so the candy's terrible. You're very good." He said to the Oompa-Loompa, to which he removed his glasses and nodded.

Outside a local cafe, Jack was making a living as a shoeshiner. He was shining the shoes of the next person who was reading the newspaper.

"Pity about that chocolate fellow, Andy-Anthony." The man said stammering.

"Angus Black." Jack corrected.

"That's the one. Says here in the paper his new candies aren't selling very well. But I suppose maybe he's just a rotten egg who deserves it." The man commented.

"Yep." Jack agreed scrubbing his shoes.

"Oh really?" The man asked in disbelief. "You ever met him?"

"I did." Jack said looking up from his work. "I thought he was great at first, but then he didn't turn out so nice. He also looked like a zombie." Jack turned to his scrubbing.

The man threw the paper down, revealing himself as Angus, and glared at him.

"I do not!" Angus hissed.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked him.

"I don't feel so hot." Angus answered. "What makes you fell better when you fell terrible?"

"My family." Jack simply replied.

"Euwww." Angus groaned and grimaced.

"What do you have against my family?" Jack demanded.

"It's not just your family. It's the whole idea of..." Angus froze in his words and pondered what to say next. "You know, they tell you what to do, what not to do and it's not conducive to a creative atmosphere."

"Usually, they're just trying to protect you, because they love you." Jack said. Angus had a doubtful look on his face.

"If you don't believe me, you should ask." Jack replied.

"Ask who? My father?" Angus scoffed. "No way. At least, not by myself."

"You want me to go with you?" Jack asked.

Angus smiled at this. "Hey. Hey, what a good idea. Yeah!" He got up and Jack followed him. "And you know what? I've got transport..." He suddenly ran into the doors of the elevator, again. He groaned as the stood back up.

"I have to be more careful where I park this thing." Angus grunted and they both entered the elevator, which then lifted off into the air and flew over the countryside and landed in a clearing where a house, similar to the house Angus grew up in, stood. They walked up to the house.

"I think we got the wrong house." Angus said nervously, suddenly regretting his decision. They read the sign that said: _Dr. Martin Black, D.D.S. - Dental Practitioner_. Jack rang the buzzer. An older gentleman with graying black hair and a dentist uniform answered.

"Do you have an appointment?" Martin asked.

"No. But he's overdue." Jack said.

Inside, Angus sat in the chair and the chair leaned back as Martin stood over him with his glasses on and his tools.

"Open." Martin said and Angus hesitantly opened his mouth. "Now, let's see what the damage is, shall we?" Martin claimed and examined his mouth.

While he worked, Jack noticed a collection of newspaper cut-outs on the wall. Each one showed depicted Angus and great success as a chocolatier. One said: _Opening of World's Largest Factory_ and there was a picture frame of a young Angus without his headgear. Jack looked inside a portfolio, featuring out newspaper readings about Angus's successful candy economy. Martin examined Angus's teeth, noticing the familiar features.

"Heavens." Martin breathed with wide eyes. "I haven't seen bicuspids like these since...since...Angus?" Martin looked his long-lost son in the eye.

"Hi, dad." Angus said softly. Martin put his tools away and Angus sat up in the chair and the two looked at each other.

"All these years and you haven't flossed?" Martin asked.

"Not once." Angus shook his head. Martin smiled and they both slowly and almost hesitantly came to an embrace. Feeling in each other's arms after a long time away from each other. Jack watched them.

 ** _It was on this day that Angus Black repeated his offer to Jack_ _who accepted on one condition._**

* * *

At the Overland house at a snowy night, the family was preparing a family dinner together. Jack and Angus entered through the door.

"Sorry, we're late. We were brainstorming." Jack said as they removed their winter garments.

"Thought I heard thunder." Grandpa Abner grunted.

"You staying for dinner, Angus?" Ishmael asked.

"Oh, yes. Please." Angus accepted, putting his hat on the coat hanger.

"I'll shuffle the plates." Grandpa Ebeneezer said helping with the plates. Angus and Jack sat at the table with the others.

"You smell like peanuts." Grandma Edwina said to Angus, grinning. "I love peanuts."

"Well, thank you." Angus forced a smile. "You smell like old people...and soap. I like it." Grandma Edwina squealed with delight and hugged him.

"Elbows of the table, you two." Grandma Guinevere said to Jack and Emma, who complied.

"How do you feel about little raspberry kites?" Angus asked.

"With licorice instead of string." Jack smiled.

"That sounds awesome." Emma agreed with a big grin.

"Boys. No business at the dinner table." Yves told them sternly, but made a smile, nonetheless.

"Sorry, mom." Jack and Emma apologised.

"I think you're on to something, though, Jack." Angus said to him and they both share a smile.

As the family enjoyed their dinner, it is shown that their house was placed in the chocolate room of the factory and large salt shakers filled with sugar dangled above, being used as snow.

 ** _In the end, Jack Overland won a chocolate factory. But Angus Black got something even better: A family._**

An Oompa-Loompa sat a couple inches from the house, revealing himself as the narrator.

" ** _And one thing was absolutely certain:_ _Life had never been sweeter_.** " He smiled to the audience.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
